


we will see what the future holds

by Lashtonstg



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Please give it a try, Really fluffy, Short, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonstg/pseuds/Lashtonstg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton didn't know that when they started dating both their mums knew. In the summer of 2013 liz and anne started observing the two boys and how they changed around each other. From them sitting so close beside each other on the couch to to Luke secretly (not really a secret, liz would smile at her boy and how he tried to hide it from her) placed small kisses on the older boys hip bones. <br/>;<br/>or the one where luke and ashton have a really fluffy relationship that they try to hide from their mothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will see what the future holds

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first story so give it a read and give me kudos if you like it :)

Luke and Ashton didn't know that when they started dating both their mums knew. In the summer of 2013 Liz and Anne started observing the two boys and how they changed around each other. From them sitting so close beside each other on the couch to Luke secretly (not really a secret, Liz would smile at her boy and how he tried to hide it from her) placed small kisses on the older boys hip bones. 

She would see the way Luke's eyes would light up brighter than the sun when Ashton would come home from visiting his family for a few days, and how he would get up off the couch and run into his arms burying his face in his neck. (he didn't think Liz could see him pressing little kisses in the dip of Ashton's collar bone) she could hear him whimpering small "I missed you ash, love you so so much" and Liz would just smile fondly at her 18 year old son with pure admiration in her eyes. 

Anne would phone Liz and talk about their two sons for hours after Ashton's shirt raised up revealing the small bruises on her boys hip bones, and how he would touch the Small chain around his neck whenever luke was not with him. 

Luke's brothers soon started to suspect something different of their little brother to discover the news that he is "so deeply in love that he isn't even in earth anymore" as Anne would describe it. The two boys then would start to secretly observe the two boys also, and when their little brother walked down the stairs with an oversized shirt on and small bruises Peaking from under the shirt, they knew what it meant. 

Around April of 2015 Ashton's hair had finally grown out a bit and they would all watch as he grabbed his long hair tightly When they would hug or when they secretly tried to share a few kisses before their show, but they all saw. 

Liz would sit on the couch with the television muted when she heard hushed yells coming from her sons room and she knew it was about The model Ashton's has been seen with lately. Her boy would walk down the stairs giving her a weak smile before walking outside to the patio. And after a few moments Ashton would walk down the stairs with tear stained cheeks going out to sit beside the boy pulling him onto his lap and kissing his hair line "so precious my little angel, love you so much" liz was ecstatic after hearing the pet name the boy would call him.

In June 2015 the two boys sat down their two mums In the Living room and sit across from them on the love seat with Luke's face buried in the older boys neck slightly nibbling on The tan skin. They would tell both their parents about there relationship starting from the summer of 2013 and Liz and Anne would just smile fondly At their two boys and how they where so clueless that they knew the whole time. 

They would both get up to leave giving the two boys some space but before liz turned the corner she turned around smiling lightly.

"next time you want to keep a relationship a secret keep the love bites more hidden" 

And that would cause Luke's face to redden starting at his neck up to his ears burying his face in his lovers neck. 

August 2015 would come around and they would be performing at the ANZ stadium in Sydney and all their friends and family would be there from Michael's second grade best friend to Luke's youngest cousin. The break for them to talk just before the last concert of the night Ahston would get up from his drum kit and walk up behind Luke grabbing his hand.

"See this boy? I am in love with him. And I have been since the summer of 2013, and lately we have been in a rough spot trying to figure out how to come out to you guys" he would wrap his arm around Luke's waist and Luke would turn his body so his back would be facing the crowd hiding his face in Ashton's neck. "So I decided to come out today in front of our home country because I can't hide my love for this boy any longer"

The crowd would scream bloody murder as the older boy would capture Luke's lips into a loving Kiss. After the concert when she would see her son run into his lover arms wrapping his legs around his waist she knew they would be together for a long time.

About a year later Ashton would come over much to Liz and Andrews surprise and sit them down in the living room him fiddling with the gold chain around his neck that he Hasn't taken off since Luke gave it to him in 2013.

"I know you guys are probably confused why I'm here since Luke is out with Ben and jack but I have a really serious question to ask the two of you" 

Liz would grab her husbands hand squeezing it knowing where this was leading to.

"I was wondering if I could have both your guys word to propose to your son?" 

Andrew would look at his wife who would give him a agreeing nod before they both look over at the nervous boy in front of them. Andrew would be the one to nod his head at the boy adding "I can't imagine my son marrying anyone else but you" and ashton would jump up pulling both the adults into his arms thanking them over and over again.

For the next few weeks Liz would be watching Luke's ring finger waiting for the ring to appear but it never came she still had hope though. 

About a month after that 5sos would be having a smaller concert in Sydney and just as the three boys would be about to leave the stage ashton would call them back confusing the three of them.

"I have been waiting to do this for about three months now and I think this is the perfect time, even as cliche as It might be" he lets out a small breath before walking up to Luke grabbing his one hand and looking him in his eyes. "About four years ago I would never have imagined to be dating the small 17 year old boy I have grown to love at the time. I would never believe that in four years you would be mine Luke, I never would have thought that I would be able to wake up to your beautiful blue eyes in the morning or be able to kiss your neck in the perfect spot because I know you love that" Luke would start tearing up and blushing at the speech ashton was presenting.

"But I would have never expected myself to be here in front of our amazing fans proposing to the love of my life" all the fans would erupt into screams and cheers and some would be covering their mouths crying. Luke would look at his boyfriend confused before the older boy would go down on his one knee pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"Luke Robert hemming's would you do the honour of becoming my loving husband?"

Like would burst into tears falling down in his knees in front of the boy dropping his mic on the stage pulling the older boy Into a love filled kiss.

"Yes yes ash yes I will marry you, I love you so so much yes" he would pull his boyfriend into a loving kiss and grab on to him for dear life before his boyfriend would put the small band around his ring finger.

And Liz would wonder if it would work out for her son and soon to be son in law. 

And in two years as she sat at her boys own place with his 9 month old son in her arms watching her boy place small kisses to his husbands neck she knew.

It did work out perfectly fine.


End file.
